


Parecidos razonables

by FirstAvenger26



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Thor analiza el comportamiento de su amado lengua de plata y no puede evitar relacionarlo con...
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	Parecidos razonables

Thor observaba a su amado mirar hacía afuera por un enorme ventanal, con aquellos ojos esmeralda tan poco expresivos mientras el brillo del sol acentuaba lo hermoso que era aquél cabello negro. 

Era un verdadero misterio saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Loki. Ni siquiera Thor que era quien mejor conocía a Loki podría hacerse una idea. 

Mientras miraba a su pareja clandestina no pudo evitar pensar... Pensó en que Loki tenía un parecido razonable con las serpientes... 

Las serpientes eran unas criaturas repudiadas por muchos y apreciadas por pocos. Mientras que la mayoría pensaba en las serpientes como animalejos rastreros asquerosos, había otros que pensaban en ellas como animales interesantes, bellos y misteriosos. 

Mientras que muchos pensaban en Loki como un misero embaucador desagradable, pocos lo conocían realmente y lo apreciaban, como él. 

Las serpientes eran solitarias. A Loki le gustaba estar solo. 

A las serpientes había que tratarlas con cautela y sólo un desquiciado le hacía frente a esas criaturas de sangre fría. Un paso en falso tratando con el embaucador y no te iría para nada bien... No te iría bien siendo enemigo de Loki. 

Había que saber como tratar a las serpientes. Loki era muy difícil de tratar y se necesitaba de años para ser experto en el fino arte de "entender a Loki y tratar con él" y aunque llevase toda su vida tratando con el pelinegro nunca terminaba de aprender. 

Había que tener mucho cuidado para no ser víctima del mortal veneno de las serpientes. Había que cuidarse de Loki para no caer en sus sucios trucos, sus jugarretas y sus mentiras.

Las serpientes, criaturas muy astutas. Loki, sin duda era muy astuto. 

Parecidos razonables. 

Finalmente Loki se dió cuenta de que llevaba tiempo siendo observado y volteó su rostro hacía Thor. 

Thor al ver su rostro recordó que los ojos de Loki no eran inexpresivos. Siempre poseían un pequeño destello de tristeza. 

-¿Piensas verme ahí todo el día con cara de idiota o vas a acercarte?- Dijo Loki con una amplia sonrisa. 

Esas sonrisas únicas de él le encantaban a Thor. 

El rubio fue hacía él y lo besó en los labios mientras Loki correspondía su beso. 

-Te amo, mi encantadora serpiente-

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó un poco confundido.

-Nada- Respondió divertido, negando con la cabeza. 


End file.
